goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro-Cheong
No to be confused: Sporx * * Spyro-Cheong is a user but who don't known he this. *Date of Birth: December 31, 1999 * Age: 18 Years Old * Country: South-Korea * Species: Dragon * Speak: English, Korean, Japanese * Color Eyes: Purple * Rarity: Legendary *The video you are trying to access is currently unavailable. *Also known as: Spyro-Cheong, Spyro, Spy, Pyro * * Voice: David, Eric (Spyro-Cheong tlt gnoehC-orypS), Jennifer (gnoehC-orypS), Elijah wood (http://www.sounds-resource.com/playstation_2/spyroeternal/), (His Voice Very Super Extremely Angry) Scary Voice And Kidaroo * * Power: Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, Convexity, Dragon Time, Elemental Fury, Melee Combat, Aerial Combat, Horn Dive, TailStrike, Flight, Darkness, Decay, Booth Extremely Speedest, Extremely Loudest, Earthquake, One Hit, Speedest Car, Tsunami, Mega Tsunami * * Favorite Power: Fire, Electricity * * Favorite Game: Counter Stirke Series, Half-life Series, ROBLOX, Spyro Series, SCP-087, Minecraft, Sonic.exe The Game, SCP: Containment Breach, Left 4 Dead Series, The Legend Of Spyro Series, Sonic Generations, FNAF, Grand Theft Auto V, Black Mesa (Early Access) * * Favorite Weapons: Crowbar, XM1014, AK47, HK416, Spas-12, Gravity Gun, Portal Gun, Willmote (On Garry's Mod), Nuclear (On Garry's Mod), And More * * Favorite Foods: French fries *Favorite Fruits: Dragon Fruit, Banana, Rambutan, Durian *Favorite Vagetables: Carrot * * Favorite Movie: Titanic (1997), Tidal wave (2009), Paranormal Activity Series, Final Destination Series, Frozen, Aftermath Series * * Favorite Show: Life After People, Sonic Boom * * Favorite: Steam, Facebook, Youtube, Windows 8 * * Favorite Characters: Toy Bonnies, UolliaC, Spyro, Cynder * * Favorite Music: iNSaNiTY (By CircusP), Blank (By Disfigure), Forbidden Voices (By Martin Garrix) * *Favorite Channel: Sponge Dragon, FaZe Clan, Brad Lewis WAN, awesomedude AUTTP EDCP VGCP * * Friends On ROBLOX: Builderman, loverforcuteboys101, CravenBluePowder1919, emrate, 12jerome12, scaler11121, sb101010, 9naeema59, Batmans2014suit, jcrain2000, spyrothedrangon, Mizzdalli11, MidNightXxXx, se986, Connorminecraft07, Doggygirl256, Mikos34, dantedwards1234, mariana1002, asharmasood, flyinpiggles3, Diegope95, Mikos34, * * Best Friends On ROBLOX: loverforcuteboys101, CravenBluePowder1919, emrate, 12jerome12, scaler11121, sb101010, 9naeema59, Batmans2014suit, jcrain2000, spyrothedrangon, Mizzdalli11, MidNightXxXx, se986, Connorminecraft07 * * Friends: Sonic, Naruto, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Sliver, Tails, Yacker, Oggy, Steve, Spongebob, Skye The Dragon, Sponge Dragon, Red (Form Angry Birds), Anit-DarkKirby 8976, Pinkiepiefan3 * * Enemies: Spyro-Cheong.exe, Mikos34 (something), Bad-users, Troublemakers, Dr.Eggman, Dr.Robotnik, Noob, Newbie, UTTP, Caillourocks2 (ROBLOX), Daillourocks2 (ROBLOX) FaZeSpyroCheongPoopy, SpyroCheongSucks, FaZeSpyroCheongHater, Anti-FaZeSpyroCheong, DarkKirby 8976, SpyroCheongIspoopy UTTP * * Like: Skylanders, Spyro, Steve, Cute, Gumball, Ignitus, Helping Peoples, Pro, Pingu's Parents, Boris, Doris, Rosie, Non-Baby Show, Annoying Orange, Good-users, Hero, MLG, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Springtrap, FaZe-Spyro-Cheong Lover, FaZe Spyro-Cheong Rocks, Red (Form Angry Birds), Flock Team (Form Angry Birds), Windows 10, South Korea, Malaysia, Japan, America, Indonesia, Singapore, Anit-DarkKirby 8976, FaZe Clan, WAN. AUTTP, Windows 8, Half-life 1, Half-life 2, Half-life: Source * * Dislike: Noob, Sonic.exe, Herobrine, Guest (ROBLOX), Fake VHS Openings, Ghosts, Enderman, Zombie, Creeper, UTTP, Bad-users, Illuminati, Caillourocks2 (ROBLOX), Daillourocks2 (ROBLOX), FaZeSpyroCheongPoopy, 3.0 (Package Form ROBLOX), Lag, Bad Piggies Team, DarkKirby 8976, Grounded Videos of him, Youtube Wars, Fetish Videos * Spyro-Cheong's Worst Of Characters * Gallary Neutral.png|He Neutral Angry.png|He Angry NotSpyroCheong New.PNG|His Funny User Cause He's Name NotFaZe Spyro-Cheong XpArd Spyro-Cheong's Best Of Character Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:1999 births Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:Epic Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Awesome Characters Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Roblox Users Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Good boys Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Users Category:Angels Category:Powerful Users Category:Cuteness Category:Ungrounded videos Category:Korean Characters Category:Good Users Who Flag Bad Users Category:Good Users Who Troll Bad Users Category:Roblox Characters Category:Good ROBLOX Users Category:Epic People Category:Ultra Good Category:Best people Category:The Best Users Category:YouTube Users Category:Good Users That Flag Bad Users Category:Allies with some good users Category:Super Good Category:Characters Voiced By David Category:December births Category:Good people Category:Anti-UTTP members Category:Anti-VGCP members Category:FaZe members Category:SpyroCheongispoopy UTTP Haters Category:Boys Category:MLG Pros Category:MLG Category:Anti-TCHP Members Category:Koreans Category:Anti-Illuminati Category:Legendary creatures Category:Legendary Users Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage users Category:Teenager boys